Dream You
by Mirialdo
Summary: *COMPLETE*Three part series based on a poem found while surfing the 'net. Muraki x Tsuzuki implied, Tatsumi x Tsuzuki & Tsuzuki x Hisoka
1. Murasaki no yoru ni shiroki bara

**Disclaimer:** Don't own YnM or the poem

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Angst

**Pairings:** Implied Muraki x Tsuzuki, Implied Tatsumi x Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki x Hisoka

**I:** Murasaki no yoru ni shiroki bara (White Rose in the violet night)

When I dream, the dream you is in my arms, 

all the time, looking up at me.

And I wonder, what the dream you sees in me,

I hold you close, very close, you're tight in my embrace,

And you smile so sweet and have kisses like soft lace

But I'm tired, tired of the dream you,

tired of the dream lace kisses, made by the dream you,

I know, I know, I love you so...

But now, I have got to let go...

But I can't sleep without you now,

Can't close my eyes, without you now,

And even though,

I'm tired so,

And need and have to let go,

Dream you, oh dream you, my question is...

How...

--------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the curtains fluttering against the windowpanes in the night breeze woke the man laying on the bed within the small room. A silver eye glanced towards the window silently, as if in thought. Finally the breeze died away leaving the curtains to fall across the window, hiding the blue-violet night sky from the man's view. He closed his eyes again and sighed softly. An image rose up to meet him. The figure of a young man, brown hair cut short, wearing a dark suit that almost made him blend in with the darkness around both of them. 

The other's face turned and twin amethyst smiled back at him. He hesitated for only a minute before walking towards him, and wrapping his arms around the black clad shoulders. The figure leaned back against his chest and he sighed softly as a soft light kiss was placed against his throat, just under his jaw. He buried his face within the dark hair and breathed in the scent of him silently. 

He felt the form in his arms shift his position slightly and drew back his head to look down, silver meeting violet. There was the smile again, once more gracing that beautiful face, the eyes shining bright with it. He smiled back at him and another kiss followed. 

A loud crash destroyed the scene and the eyes of the sleeping man snapped open again. Slowly he shifted his legs off the futon and sat up staring once more out the window as he heard Oriya yelling at someone below. He lifted a hand to brush his hair back from his face for a moment, cursing whoever it was that had gained his friend's ire and had caused him to wake. 

Carefully, he picked himself up, and walked slowly over towards the window. Pushing the curtains aside he stared out into the night and at the blooming trees that grew outside of the building. Leaning against the window frame he sighed softly. "Tsuzuki.. even now you still haunt me.. but I know now I'll never have you the way my heart desires.." he paused and glanced up into the night sky again, studying the stars within the dark blue-violet. "So, tell me.. how do I let you go? "


	2. Ao no Yami

**II:** Ao no yami ni murasaki no bara (Violet rose in blue shadows) 

"I envy that power to follow through on one's thoughts...I lost sight of them..."

       ~Tatsumi, YnM Part 27-End of Kyoto Arc~

Tatsumi looked up from the papers littering his desk to the monitor of the computer sitting at his elbow and blinked a couple times to try and make the figures sitting on it come into focus. Removing his glasses, he cleaned them silently before replacing them and giving a brief glance over at the clock that hung on the wall in across the room. 1:00am

Running a hand through his hair silently, he adjusted his glasses once as he turned his attention back at the monitor. He had made a decent dent in the expenses he decided silently, he should leave it be for the rest of what remained of the night and go home to rest, or at least lay down here to rest until the work day began again. But if he did that he might dream and he didn't want to do that, especially the reoccurring ones he'd been plagued with lately. A small yawn took him by surprise, frowning faintly he reached for the cup sitting on the other edge of his desk and brought it up to his lips to take a small drink. 

When nothing met his lips as he tipped the cup, he glanced down to see it was empty and sighed softly as he set it back down. It would seem everything was conspiring to make him go home and rest. Standing up, he saved his work and shut down the computer and straightened up the papers on his desk before leaving the office and walking out into the larger office. The lights were all out, the monitors gracing a couple of the desks dark and silent. Turning he left the room and began the trip to his apartment.

Unlocking the door, he stepped inside his modest apartment. He didn't bother with the lights as he took his shoes off and hung his jacket up beside the door on the wall silently. He didn't need them to make his way to his bedroom, so to turn them on would only be a waste of electricity, which since he was paying for it, would make it a waste of money. He walked across the living room in socked feet and felt the corner of the wall that marked the beginning of the hallway that contained a bathroom and his bedroom at the end of it. He stepped forwards into the hall and after walking a couple paces forwards, felt something blocking his way forwards. 

Frowning, he moved away from it and turned, feeling for the wall that should have been not a foot away from him on either side had he been in the hallway, scowling when he realized he had walked to the right instead of the left in his living room and had entered his kitchen instead of the hallway. His mind had apparently been elsewhere. 'Damn it, Seiichirou.. you shouldn't be letting a dream of all things getting to you. "What ifs" do no one any good and they're pointless. Get your act together.' 

Walking out of the kitchen, he made his way to the hallway and down to his room, undressing and laying down to stare silently at the ceiling waiting for sleep to claim him, and hopefully he'd wake up for work without the dream bothering him tonight. 

Twenty minutes later he was asleep and like clockwork, the figure came to haunt him again. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a head settle on his shoulder as he was working on something, he was unsure as to what it was he was always working on, as he never seemed to finish it, thanks to those distracting arms and the one they belonged to. But like before he leaned back slightly in the embrace without complaint, once more abandoning the work, whatever it was. After a moment, he turned around and was greeted with a warm bright smile that reached up into the violet eyes to make them seem to glow with some kind of inner light. A soft kiss also followed the smile and he felt himself smiling back at the smaller man. 

Wrapping his own arms around Tsuzuki's shoulders, he leaned down to share another kiss, this one lasting longer than the last. As he drew back from it, the scene grew dim and turned into the ceiling of his apartment, his alarm screaming off to one side of him. Not bothering to turn over, he expressed both his anger and grief from the dream by having a small slip of shadow slice the alarm in twain, silencing it. He'd have to buy a new alarm clock now, but the destructive act had felt good for the moment. Closing his eyes he laid his arm over them silently as he felt a tear running out of the corner of one of them and race down the side of his face to be soaked up by his hair. 


	3. Emerald Yoake

**III: **Emerald yoake(Emerald Dawn)****

Hisoka woke silently as the alarm went off beside the bed and allowed a very faint smile as he felt the one with him murmur a sleepy protest to the sound and the light trying to seep through the blinds. Turning over, he gave the older man a slight scowl. "You better get up or you're going to make us both late." he said, trying to untangle himself from the covers which had somehow gotten wrapped around both of them while they slept. 

Finally free of them, he slid out of bed and stood up, looking down at Tsuzuki who was trying to crawl back under the covers. "Baka.. " he said quietly with amusement before reaching down to grasp the covers and pull them back before the other could prevent him. There was a muffled whine as Tsuzuki buried his face in his pillow. "I'm not going to fight you, but if your not up and dressed by the time I'm ready.. I'm not going to buy any cinnamon rolls like I was thinking of doing on the way to work." He turned away from the bed, a silent countdown going in his mind and stifled a faint smile when right on time he heard the word 'cinnamon rolls' repeated in a surprised voice and felt the other come up out of the bed to get dressed. 


End file.
